Warriors mating LEMONS!
by indigo fatality
Summary: So, I've read every single book in the series (and a couple lemons) so I thought I would try it! Feel free to give me feedback or request mating pairs or 'type' of lemon. example: cat #1 name/gender cat #2 name/gender (optional) 3rd/4th cat name/gender setting: clan: type: love/lust/rape. I will also be doing a couple of my own OCs and cats from the books. Enjoy!
1. Silverrain x Smokeywing OC (Love)

Sunlight poured through the mouth of the warrior's den as the young, silver and white, she-cat stretched flicking her tail wildly. Her core felt abnormally hot and she felt desire and lust grab onto her. She realized she must be on her heat and, hissed in annoyance.

Then she heard a yawn and turned around.

"Good morning, Silverrain." purred a handsome black tom.

" Oh! Smokeywing, I didn't know you were still here!" replied Silverrain.

"Well, now that you're awake. Want to go hunting with me?" he asked.

"Sure, let's go!" she said.

The two headed out of the Thunderclan camp and headed to the forest. Shortly after, Silverrain heard the squeak of a mouse and located it near a tree stump. She flicked her tail at Smokeywing to be silent and silently padded towards the mouse. She leaped as gracefully as a leopard and trapped the mouse in her paws. She quickly ended it with a nip of the spine and, it hung limply in her jaws.

"Nice catch!" praised the dark tom

"Thanks." she replied, blushing

After, the two successfully caught a squirrel, another mouse and a plump vole they buried their prey and grew bored. Smokeywing started grooming the pretty she-cat and noticed she was in heat. He then licked her chest fur and licked a slow trail going nearer and nearer to her core, stopping at her nipples, giving each one attention with his mouth or his paws. The she-cat moaned her approval and he quickly got to her dripping wet core, throbbing and leaking juices, clearly aroused.

"Looks like someone's excited." purred smokeywing with a smirk

Silverrain was too caught up in ecstasy to reply but, instead let out a loud moan. The black tom purred and felt pleased. He placed a paw on her wet core and started rubbing it in slow circles as she purred and moaned in pleasure.

"You like that, don't you." He teased her

"Mmmm, fa-fasterrrrr p-pleasseeee." She replied shakily

He happily obliged and, stuck in a claw. He poked and prodded at her G-spot and she felt a spark of pleasure. He stuck another claw in and pumped in and out. She was now throwing her head back and moaning loudly, most likely scaring off any other prey around the two and she bucked her hips to match his pumps. She was growing closer to cumming and yowled loudly as her juices flowed onto his paw.

He purred as the she-cat sighed happily and, he lapped up all her juices greedily.

She purred as she slithered under him to get to his throbbing erection to return the favour. She then took his member in her paws and rubbed, occasionally dashing her tongue across the tip of his member as it grew harder and harder and started weeping pre-cum.

"Ohhhh, st-stoppp tea-teasssingg meeee" he grunted

She was pleased to see him so pleasured and took his member in her mouth as he moaned loudly. She was a pro, swirling her tongue around the big, hard member and sucking hard not minding the barbs around the penis, the part she couldn't fit she rubbed with her paw as he grunted as he was growing closer to cumming. He thrust into her mouth making her deep-throat it and to his surprise she hasn't gagged once. She continued it this matter as she felt his large member squirt cum out and into her throat. She happily swallowed everything as he pulled out of her mouth, clearly content.

"Mmm, naughty she-cat where did you learn all this, I thought you were a virgin!" He exclaimed

"Maybe so but, I've watched others and learned" She purred

He purred back as she got up and into the hunting crouch, flicking her tail to the side giving him a clear view of her wet pussy. He quickly mounted her, wasting no time at all.

"I'm not going to lie... the first time is going to hurt but, I promise it gets a LOT better and, I don't want to force you, if you don't want this we can leave now and head back to camp" he warned her

"Smokeywing, I've loved you since apprenticeship and I've longed for this day. I'm glad it's you I'm going to be losing my virginity to." she purred and nodded at him granting him permission

He purred at swirled his large member around her core earning a moan and he thrust into her slowly, the barbs raking across her walls, ripping away her virginity making her bleed. She hissed loudly in pain and a single tear rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes, hurting.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked in a tender, loving voice.

"Yeah... ju-just, give me a minute" she said, her face twisted in pain

But a few moments of him inside her, she felt the pain ebb away and felt pleasure quickly replace it. She bucked her hips back forcing him deeper as both of them moaned in intense pleasure. He purred and kept thrusting in and out at a medium pace prodding at her G-spot every time, making her moan louder and louder.

"Ooohhhhh Smokeywing, the way you're pounding into me, filling me with your huge member, I'm not sure if I'll have room inside for your cum! Oohhhh, Pound into me! Make me cum! I want your kits!" she moaned as his member, feeling encouraged, pounded away at her G-spot. Both of them growing closer and closer to cumming. He went even faster as she moaned, thrashing her head around and, digging her claws into the earth. He grunted in pleasure as his member became harder and he felt something build up inside of his member. Silverrain came all over the both of them soaking his member with her juices as he soon followed suit, thrusting his hot seed deep inside her, most likely impregnating her and he pulled out. The two of them cleaned each other and, gathered their prey, the scent of cum in the air. They started walking to their camp, side-by-side, and happy.

"Silverrain, I've loved you for countless moons and fucking you was better than anything. Be my mate?" he asked nervously

"Of course! I love you too!" she exclaimed feeling even happier

XxXxXx

The pretty, silver she-cat raced towards her mate with good news for the both of them. Smokeywing was found deep in conversation with his apprentice, Cloverpaw. He quickly noticed her presence and dismissed the young she-cat.

"Hello, Silverrain!"

"HI! I HAVE GREAT NEWS!"

"Really? Well, what is it?!"

"I'm expecting kits!"

The dark tom clearly surprised but ecstatic hugged his beautiful mate in a passionate embrace as they shared tongues by the fresh kill pile.

*2 Moons Later*

The happy couple was by the stream, drinking and conversing when Silverrain fell onto the ground, her face twisting in extreme pain.

"AAhhhhh, Smokeywing! The kits!"

The tom, clueless about kits and childbirth, grabbed his mate by the scruff and lifted her onto his back and, raced to the camp yelling "HELP!" He laid her on the ground gently as the pregnant, young she-cat was writhing in pain and thrashing around in panic. The medicine cat and her apprentice bolted out of the medicine cat den, the scent of herbs still on their pelt as they carried Silverrain to the nursery, the surrounding cats were both shocked and worried. The dark furred tom was soon surrounded by his friends, saying words of comfort but, he was a nervous wreck. Nothing had ever filled him with such fear, like this before.

*Silverrain's POV*

The she-cat felt contractions take her in its powerful claws as she shrieked in pain. Her body has a mind of its own her stomach muscles rippled, trying to push the kittens out of her womb.

"Push!" yelled the clan medicine cat named mossypelt, while her apprentice splashpaw was in a frenzy getting herbs for his mentor.

*A couple of hours later*

The tom was pacing back and forth, practically shaking in fear from his mate's cries of pain and put his head on his paws thinking of all the scenarios possible.

"Smokeywing, you can come in, now." said the excited medicine cat

The tom and, new father, dashed into the nursery, excited to see his beloved mate and, his new kits. He saw Silverrain and 4 little kits suckling on her as she licked each and every one of them on the head. She heard a gasp from behind her and saw her mate, in awe of the tiny kits, His amber eyes were glowing with pride.

"The-They're BEAUTIFUL!" he exclaimed

"We have 2 daughters and 2 sons" She purred and chuckled at his wonder and surprise.

One of the she-kits looked exactly like Silverrain. A beautiful silver tabby with white paws, a white muzzle, a long fluffy tail that shone as bright as the frozen river in  
leafbare. The other looked like a mixture of both parents so she had Smokeywing's sleek black fur but, Silverrain's white paws and muzzle with amber eyes just like her father. And one of the toms looked just like his father, sleek black fur with a dark grey stripe running down his back all the way to his tail, with broad shoulders and amber eyes. While the other was a dark grey tabby with a white paw and frosty blue eyes. Then, he suddenly remembered the shrieks of pain erupting from the nursery while his mate was in labour.

"Hey... I heard a lot of screams come from the nursery while you were in labour... are you alright?" he asked cautiously

"Of course I am! It just hurt like hell to get these little ones out!" she joked

The two laughed and the kits pawed at their mother's belly, crying for milk. She led each one to a nipple and they sucked hungrily.

"What shall we name them?" the excited tom asked

"Well... I was thinking... the silver and white tabby as willowkit, the black and white she-kit cloudkit, the black and grey tom nightkit and the dark grey tom crowkit?" she said

He purred with approval as he thought to himself

 _That beautiful night in the forest had created our 4 beautiful kits._


	2. Bluestar x Tigerclaw (Rape)

Bluestar slowly blinked her eyes open to the sound of birds chirping and got up, padding out of the leader's den. She looked over the High Rock in Thunder clan and, saw that many of the cats in her clan were up and about, busy in their daily work. She quickly wolfed down a plump mouse and headed to her deputy, Tigerclaw.

"Good morning, Tigerclaw! Have you organised the border patrols and hunting groups?" asked the blue-ish, grey she-cat

"Of course!" purred the muscular tom

"Good job, keep up the good work, Tigerclaw!"

"Also, I was wondering if you would come hunting with me?"

"Sure, I don't see why not, let's go!"

So, the two set out, leader and deputy; side by side, running through the forest, their territory, in search of prey. Then suddenly Tigerclaw perked his ears, seeming incredibly alert.

"Quick, Bluestar! Come here!" he meowed urgently

The pretty, she-cat sprinted towards Tigerclaw, wondering what was wrong when suddenly he leapt on her, quickly pinning her down. There she lay, sprawled helplessly on the ground, under the claws of her own deputy. She kept trying to get out when he purred.

"Bluestar my love, please stop struggling, we both know who is stronger here." He said slyly; she growled, still trying to get away from him then she went limp under his claws, giving up. Tigerclaw purred.

"There's a good kitty" he meowed, slowly licking her ears

When Tigerclaw finally let down his guard, easing his grip on her, she kicked, hitting his stomach with her hind leg and wiggled out of his powerful grasp when he rolled off her howling in pain. She quickly got up and, bolted away but, the frustrated tom was quick on his feet and got up at the speed of lightning, already right behind her. He caught up to her with ease as she was exhausted from trying to fight him off once and he pounced on her once more. She leapt out the way, narrowly dodging him and turned around to face him, with claws unsheathed, she lashed out at his face, trying to scratch out his eyes but, instead caught his ears, tearing one and causing it to bleed heavily. He hissed out in pain and sprang off of the ground, landing straight onto Bluestar.

"Hmmm, what a naughty she-cat... I will have to punish you" He said maliciously

"What exactly d-do you pl-plannn on-n do-doinggg..." She retorted back with fear

"I'm going to show you how much I love you" He said passionately

She gulped in fear as he pushed her on her back, licking her neck fur then going to her chest, stopping at each nipple; hardening it with skillful movements of his tongue and started licking a trail downwards.

He eventually got to her core, pausing to blow hot breath on it; a moan escaping her lips. He was pleased and he gave a slow lick, experimenting. She responded with another moan but, louder this time, she was already dripping wet from his touch. He purred at her body's instant surrender to him as he continued, encouraged by her lustful moans and purrs.

He rasped at her core, licking, nibbling and sucking. The brown tabby then licked the lips of her vagina and, stuck his tongue in. He licked furiously at her velvety walls and, pushed his muzzle into her. He continued at an unreal speed as she moaned loudly and dug her claws into the earth, dizzy with ecstasy. She cried out as she came all over Tigerclaw's face as the horny tom eagerly licked up all her juices, greedily.

"Mmm, you taste great Bluestar!" He purred with a smile on his face.

"Does this mean you're done with me?" She asked, wanting no more.

"Oh noooo, We aren't even at the fun part!"

Tigerclaw then pushed Bluestar to her feet and forced her into a mating crouch; he moved her tail to the side giving him clear entrance to her core, which was already wet with arousal.

"Now, I'm going to punish you for this." He said pointing to his torn ear, which was covered in blood. She gulped nervously and, was shaking with fear. Bluestar wasn't a virgin but, it's been a while since the last time she mated and she was scared.

He circled his fully erect member around her hole, earning a moan from the pretty she-cat, then he thrusted into her tight core managing to get his enormous member inside her; she screeched in pain as his sharp barbs tore at her walls making her bleed, his large member was practically ripping her apart and she nearly buckled from his weight.

"Tigerclaw! Please stop, it hurts!" She sobbed, tears flowing down her cheeks

But, it was no use; the tom ignored her pleas and screams of pain and kept pounding into her. He was deep inside her and he kept thrusting at a godly pace. he was grunting in pleasure and panting from the effort when he let out a loud moan as he came deep inside her. His seed squirted into her bleeding core. He kept going hoping for a second orgasm when Tigerclaw finally noticed how much pain the grey-furred, she-cat was going through and aimed for her g-spot. She gasped as she felt immense pleasure and bucked her hips back, making Tigerclaw go deeper inside her and he let out a loud purr.

"I see you're starting to enjoy this as much as I am." He said with a smirk.

The only reply he got was a loud moan as he sped up feeling encouraged. The two were feverishly thrusting, trying to get the other to come when Bluestar let out a yowl, coming and spilling all her juices onto Tigerclaw's member as she fell to the ground, panting with exhaustion. He came soon after, pushing his seed deep inside her core and pulled out of her, satisfied.

She was now lying on her back once more; her eyes closed still panting from her orgasm as Tigerclaw padded towards her cleaning her up, by licking all the cum and blood off her fur and her sore pussy and, headed back to camp pleased.

Bluestar had passed out afterwards and was left there lying. After a while, she stirred, her head clearing as she realized what had happened and sobbed. She was raped by her own deputy but, she felt shame when she realized that she too, had felt pleasure and had given into the powerful tom. She cried out in sorrow and she stayed there for a while, her tail covering her painful and abused core. Her tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she slowly got up, feeling weak from the painful mating and walked back to camp; head hung low from shame and sadness.


	3. Stormpaw x Cedarstar OC (Lust Rape)

Cedarstar padded out of his den and into the midday sunlight, searching for his mate, Snowflight. The muscular, red-ish brown tom, soon spotted his mate, chatting with her apprentice. He strolled towards her, heading towards the pretty, white, she-cat when all of a sudden, his apprentice, Stormpaw ran into him, seeming desperate and out of breath. She fell backwards from the impact and, landed straight on her rump, seeming dazed.

"Ooof! Sorry, Cedarstar!" the young apprentice mewed and rambled on, apologizing for what seemed like ages. The tom purred in amusement and, finally spoke, cutting her off.

"It's alright Stormpaw, just make sure to be more careful. You could've hurt an elder or a kit!"

The young, she-cat nodded and blushed, seeming incredibly embarrassed. She turned around and dashed into the forest, with the same speed as before and Cedarstar suddenly noticed; the she-cat was in heat!

He quickly raced after her; member already sliding out of his sheath as he ran to her. He abruptly stopped when he saw the sound of a moaning she-cat. He eagerly headed towards that direction and, stopped behind a bush. The tom was careful not to make a sound as he peered over the bush. His jaw opened wide when he saw his innocent, young apprentice, pleasuring herself. He continued to watch her, member in paw.

For the young, she-cat, this was her first heat and she was a bit pissed off, being constantly horny and having to come to the forest alone, to pleasure herself almost daily. She was rubbing around her clit with her paw in slow, circles, moaning as she did so. She then lowered her paw so it was just above her entrance; she unsheathed her claws and stuck one in, moaning loudly and wetting her paws with her cum. She continued, then stuck in another claw and pumped both inside her in a scissoring motion. She was growing closer to her orgasm as her claws met with her sweet spot. She came almost right after that and was about to stick her tail in when Cedarstar jumped to his paws and ran out of the bush, stopping; a couple of leaves stuck to his pelt of dark red and brown fur.

"Cedarstar!" she yelped, jumping to her paws, a shocked and embarrassed expression, displaying itself onto her lovely, grey face

"I'm sorry, after our brief, conversation, I noticed you were in heat and I followed you here, eager to help." he replied, grinning from ear to ear

"Well, what are you waiting for then, let's get to it!"

Cedarstar was on top of her in an instant, licking her core while the she-cat threw her head back in pleasure, begging for more.

"Ohh-hh, f-fa-fasterrr, Cedarstar" she mewled, gasping from him touch.

The tom, happily obliged to her wishes and sped up, licking, slurping and nipping at her core; sucking on her soft folds. He soon pushed his muzzle inside of her, earning a loud moan from her as she arched her back in pure pleasure. He was rasping at her walls, quickly and, she came after, spilling her juices onto his face, moaning. He eagerly lapped up everything the she-cat had produced and pushed her gently to her feet. Stormpaw, knowing what to do, got into a crouch and moved her tail to the side, granting him access to her pussy which was now leaking heavily with cum.

He mounted her in a split, second and was pushing his large member deep inside of her. She yowled in pain and tried to buck him off of her.

"Cedarstar! Ouch, it hurts! Get off, I don't want this!" she wailed

But, he ignored her, too filled with lust to stop and, grabbed onto her hips with his claws so that every time she moved, his claws dug deeper into her flesh. He then took off, pounding into brutally, robbing her of her virginity. She stopped struggling instantly and gave up, still hissing from the pain. He paid no mind to her pleas and kept on thrusting; his sharp barbs digging into her flesh, drawing blood from her vagina, just as his claws did to her hips. She was screeching and trying to escape once more but, his only reply was a fast thrust, or a grunt showing his pleasure.

"Ohhh, Stormpaw, your core is sooo tight!" he yowled, throwing his head back in ecstasy

She yowled in pain once more and finally, the tom came inside of her, pushing his seed deep inside her. He pulled out and spun her around so the pretty, she-cat faced him.

"Are y-you, d-do-done?" she asked, grinding her teeth in pain from his brutal assault; as her core continued to weep out blood. He grinned maliciously.

"No, my dear apprentice. Not yet." he purred

He swiped at her ears and, when she yowled in pain he quickly shoved his large, member into her mouth and rocked his hips so that his member poked at the back of her throat.

"Suck. Now." he demanded

The she-cat refused and, bit down on his member. Cedarstar hissed in pain and, bit her ear, a warning to what he would do if she continued to refuse. She sighed, then put the member back in her mouth and sucked, swirling her tongue around it; he moaned and thrust in her mouth, making her deep throat it against her will. She mewled in protest as she gagged but, the tom ignored her mewls of protest and kept thrusting, he then came inside of her mouth and she nearly choked on his load of cum. He pulled out and, was beginning to leave the hollow where he viciously raped her when, he turned around and gave her a bone-chilling, warning.

"If I catch a single word of our... 'afternoon activity' I will punish you and, I will make sure it hurts more than it did today." he growled, then left leaving her behind, sobbing.

She lapped at her sore, core cleaning the blood and cum off of it and began to realize that, he may have impregnated her. She continued to sob as night fell. She finally got to her feet and dragged herself to camp; wiping away her tears with her tail then, went to sleep, praying that she wouldn't have a nightmare of what had happened earlier.

*A couple moons later*

"PUSH!" cried the medicine cat, Yarrowpelt, as Stormpaw, who was now called Stormfeather, yowled in pain.

The she-cat pushed as her stomach rippled from the painful contractions that occurred in childbirth. The last of her two kits slithered out and the newly made, mother was praised by the medicine cat. She held her kits close to her, a red-ish brown tom like Cedarstar with vibrant, green eyes and, a little light grey tabby she-kit with specks of white decorating her lovely pelt, she too had bright green eyes like her mother and brother.

Then, their father Cedarstar, who had claimed Stormfeather as a mate, after his previous mate, Snowflight's death in a recent battle, padded in. Stormfeather had forgiven him after he apologized and, agreed to be his mate as soon as he asked. Cedarstar's amber eyes were glowing with pride as he licked each of the newborn kits.

There, the new couple sat, trying to decide names for each of the new kits. Eventually, they decided on Risingkit for the tom (to be name Risingsun) and Foggykit for the she-kit (to be named Foggysky). They were both pleased with their names and went to sleep, the kits tucked in between them.


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ!

Author: all right, so I have been getting quite a bit of readers so I would like to encourage all of you to

request pairs for chapters! :) I have a decent list of ideas for chapters but, I would like to hear from you

guys :3 Also, I have been publishing chapters a lot recently (because, I posted 3 chapters in less than

one week!) because, I have more time due to summer vacation but, I would like to set a clear date on

when you can expect chapters from me but, I might post in between if you guys review and favourite

and follow ;)

Publishing date: Every Wednesday and Saturday

Also, I would like to make it clear, the more reviews, favourites and follows I get... the more encouraged

I feel. Now what that mean for you guys as readers is this. BETTER quality of writing in chapters (because I will put more effort into writing), FASTER written chapters and a HAPPIER author (that's good because, I will take more requests from people who... follow/favourite/review :3 (but, that doesn't mean I won't take from people who don't)

Now if you would like to request cats for a chapter please do! I accept three/foursomes, lesbian/gay couples, OCs, Real cats, incest etc

Request form:

\- Cat #1 / name / gender / type (kit, warrior, deputy, medicine cat, rogue etc) / personality traits *optional / clan *optional

\- Cat #2 / name / gender / type (kit, warrior, deputy, medicine cat, rogue etc) / personality traits *optional* / clan *optional*

\- *OPTIONAL* Cat #3 / name / gender / type (kit, warrior, deputy, medicine cat, rogue etc) / personality traits *optional* / clan *optional*

\- (there can be up to 4 cats in the lemon!)

\- plot *optional* but I will be more likely to pick yours if you have one ;)

example: cat #1 was hunting when cat #2, her brother rapes her.

\- type: love/lust/rape

Alright, that's it guys! Thank you so, SO much! for reading my fanfiction and I plan on finishing my story by AT LEAST August 15th (approximately) and I can assure you it will have minimum 15 chapters (maximum probably... 40-ish?) Don't forget to favourite/follow/review ;) as it only benefits you as readers and have a wonderful day! :)

P.S. I will most likely be publishing another chapter tomorrow or the day after as a special treat for reading my announcement ;)


End file.
